His Chance
by F in the chat
Summary: "No need to scream at me Snape I know how you feel now.' the voice told him. "But why am I here by the way? Is this… "Snape got interrupted by the voice. "You don't need to know why you are here. I am going to give you another life, or another chance if I say myself. A chance with Lily? ". "Lily will she be alive?" Snape asked


Severus Snape woke up in a white room. He looked around the room to see nothing at all. "Ah Mr. Severus Snape how lucky am I to see you." Said a voice. Snape didn't know what to do "Excuse me. BUT AM I SENT BY THE POTTER BRAT?!"he screamed

"No need to scream at me Snape I know how you feel now.'' the voice told him. "But why am I here by the way? Is this… "Snape got interrupted by the voice. "You don't need to know why you are here. I am going to give you another life, or another chance if I say myself. A chance with Lily? ". "Lily will she be alive?" Snape asked

"Yes m'boy. She'll be alive and well. But you will know that later yes? Okay will you take this offer?"

"But she'll be alive won't she? "Snape asked with hope

"Yes she'll be alive and well. As I said you will now that later. Will you take this contract? "

"Yes, yes, please I need her. I'll sign the bloody contract "a contract appeared in front of him and he signed it without even thinking he signed it

"Well what will happen now? ''Snape asked again. Suddenly a bright light beamed at him and just like that he was gone 

* * *

"Lily wait up will you I'm tired you know" Albus Severus said. "C'mon catch up will you, I'm barely fast. SLOW POKE! ". "Yeah 'barely fast' means really fast lils!" the boy exclaimed "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, you are my older brother and you barely keep up with me, ". "For Merlin's sake we have been running around for a few hours. Aren't we supposed to wait for dad and James?" Albus asked his sister."No I'm bored with James. Hey Al people are beginning to think that you're gay for Scorpius Malfoy? Is that true I heard it from Rose you know. ".

"You believe the rumors Lily? Besides we're just friends and we're both in Slytherin. No romantic or feelings are attached." Albus explained to him as they walk together to the meadow. "Al what do you think about James? I mean he's a prankster and all but still, he accidentally made you a Slytherin. And he constantly teased me until it's the point that is horrible and unfunny." Lily said. Albus sat on the ground, joined by Lily. "I don't know Lily, maybe Slytherin is not that bad yeah. It's cool to have some friends at Slytherin and break of this house rivalry crap." He said.

They talked there for a few while until a flash of bright light came from the sky, suddenly a boy was seen on the ground. He looked like he has been beaten by a Hippogriff. "Hello boy are you alright? You looked hurt are you? Are you okay? Should we get help? ''Albus asked. The boy looked confused as he saw two children that looked like Harry Potter. _Are these the Potter brat's children._ "Uh sir are you okay? "Lily asked. "Yes uhm, I'm okay. Who are you people? "Lily and Albus looked at each other as Albus said "My name is Albus Severus Potter," _ALBUS SEVERUS, ALBUS SEVERUS. That's worst name I've heard in a while, wait I've been dead for all of these years._ "Sir are you even listening?".

"Ah yes I'm sorry. It's just the headache that's all." Snape said. Albus explained their name again. Snape wasn't paying attention to him as he saw a beautiful redheaded woman with green eyes. "Are you even listening?" he said. Albus was tired of it so he told Lily to explain it to him. "I'm sorry but my name is Lily Luna Potter," _Lily?_ "and this is my brother Albus Severus," as she pointed one of her fingers to him.

"Blimey kids, we have been searching for a while you know." a voice interrupted. They turned around to see a man with jet black hair and green eyes. _Harry Potter?!_ "Ah yes I've seen that you have made a friend here. Tell me who might you be? " _Oh no what should I do? I haven't had a good alternative name, as if I told him that I am Severus Snape._ "My name is Harvey Rainard Rainge." He told him. _Crap that was a really terrible – terrible name._ "Nice to meet you " Harry said as he offered his hand. Snape shake his hand and said "Yes the great Harry Potter, I'm really excited to meet you in person you know." Harry cringed at Snape because people really like to meet Harry Potter in person. "Okay kids, let's go before mom fusses me about you guys." _Well, well Potter naming your child Lily and Albus Severus is a bad choice. Are you trying to insult Lily Evans Potter?_

"Daddy, we saw him fell from the sky is that normal? Is that how babies are made?" Lily asked her dad ''Dunno Lily, is that normal? And no babies didn't come like that'' he asked again. Severus pretend to not hear them as he walked away from them ''Will we be meeting you again?'' Lily asked. Severus didn't answer her as he walked away again. _I know I should've read the contract. STUPID ME_ he cried mentally as he keep walking to the nearest street. _I blame you Potter for my existence here. Stupid Potter has to name his child Lily. I don't want his Lily, I want mine._ When he arrived at the nearest street he pointed his wand to the sky. A few seconds later a blue bus arrived. The Knight Bus arrived. "Welcome to the 'night bus where are you goin'?" Ernie said. ''I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron, but I'm kind of low on money right now. Could you please give me this free ride? I'll pay twice the amount when I took this bus again. Please….?'' Snape pleased. _Do I really have to please just to get into the knight Bus? Are you kidding me?_ ''Sorry can' do. No money no _ride_ okay?'' _Goddamn it I couldn't even afford the knight bus_. ''Here I'll pay for you!'' Harry told Ernie. _Great!_

 **A/n : This is my first fan fiction. It involves A contract from a voice didn't make him travel back, but travel forwards. Pleas R/R. Sorry for any misspelled word(s). English is not my first language**


End file.
